The invention relates to a middle hoop system for an articulated vehicle. The articulated vehicle comprises a vehicle front part and a vehicle rear part which are connected to each other by a vehicle joint. There is a passage between the vehicle front part and the vehicle rear part, which passage is surrounded by the middle hoop. The middle hoop system comprises a cable which extends along a curved path between the vehicle front part and the vehicle rear part. The cable is arranged above the passage. A bearing is provided between the cable and the middle hoop.
Middle hoop systems of this type are used, for example, in articulated buses, in which it is possible for the passengers to pass between the vehicle front part and the vehicle rear part while the vehicle is traveling. To protect the passengers from environmental influences, a bellows is typically provided between the vehicle front part and the vehicle rear part, which bellows surrounds the vehicle joint.
In said articulated vehicles, there are technical functions which relate both to the vehicle front part and to the vehicle rear part. For example, if the driver, who is seated in the vehicle front part, actuates the light switch, this should also result in a rear lighting system of the vehicle rear part being illuminated. In order to enable this, an electrical cable extends from the vehicle front part via the intermediate space as far as the vehicle rear part. Further functions require hydraulic lines, air hoses and other supply lines between the vehicle front part and the vehicle rear part.
In low-floor vehicles, in which the floor intended for the passengers is arranged as low as possible, only a small amount of space remains below the passage which connects the vehicle front part and the vehicle rear part. There is more space available above the passage, and therefore the cables are frequently laid there.